


On the Sea

by Ocean_Dementia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Dementia/pseuds/Ocean_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spent six month with someone in a little boat on the sea, it is difficult not to form some sort of an emotional attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sea

(1)  
这是一个在海上航行的好日子，天空万里无云，海浪缓缓起伏推进，船帆吃足了风，带着小船仿佛飞鸟般在海面滑翔疾行。阳光投在白色的布篷上，闪得耀眼。海水里也跳动着波波点点的亮光，像是跟随轻快行走的船一起欢悦。

坐在船上的罗揉着自己之前被捆绑而酸痛的臂膀，心里却没有一丝欢愉的心情。船的每次前进代表着他跟斯派达迈尔兹之间的更多远离，柯拉松带他离开家族大船的时候，海军正在进攻中，这意味即使他能想办法回到斯派达迈尔兹，也没法回归家族，大船很可能为逃避海军已行驶在千里之外，而他没有任何可以跟家族通讯的办法。

他向披着黑羽斗篷的男人看去，心里除了烦躁和忿怒外还有很多疑惑，他不完全相信男人说自己不是海军，之前听到的那段电话虫通话太可疑，但是如果这个人真是海军的卧底，他可以使用果实的力量让自己无法听到那段通话，假如一个人连自己兄长也会背叛，那他没有必要去信任一个跟自己完全没有渊源的小孩，何况这个小孩还刺伤过他。

这个人脑子里到底在打什么主意。罗想，说着要带自己去看病的鬼话，匆匆离走时还带那么多医院名录和地图册，好像真的要去找医生的样子，不知道是不是脑袋里零件都起锈，做的事情根本没有理由。

但这个平时做事像大脑生锈，平地走路也会摔倒的人，驾船的技术却看起来让人意外的娴熟，他把一条腿搁在另一只膝盖上，嘴上叼着烟，一手翻书看地图，一手看航海指针，偶尔跟着风向调动一下船帆，小船在他掌握下仿佛一匹被驯服的坐骑一样乖顺，几乎比海里的鱼游动得还要灵活流畅，船身因为载着如小山般沉重的书籍堆即使有海浪的颠簸还是很稳，没有晃动得让人犯恶心。

他说，[我不要去医院。] 这个人根本不懂医院里的人会怎么对待他。以前让他最安心的地方，比家里还更让他有归属感的地方，现在变成让他最厌憎和想躲避的地方。以前让他看到就觉得亲切的白褂和口罩，消毒水的味道，浅蓝色的丁腈手套，现在全变成恶意相向的工具。

柯拉松说，[不去医院怎么治病？] 嘴上叼着的烟抖落些许灰烬，[把病看好才能活下去做你想做的事情。]

他觉得心头在冒火，[都说了治不好的！] 根本藏不住声音里的不耐和怒气，[我想做的事情就是杀光这个世界上所有的人，只有做多弗朗明哥的部下我才能做到。你现在就是在浪费我剩下的时间。]

柯拉松抬手抖了抖船帆上沾到的烟灰，一点都没有好意被辜负而生气的样子，反而很悠然的说道，[把病治好了，你这小鬼想做什么就做什么吧，小孩子说的狠话我可不会当真。]

被小看了的感觉更是让他生气，[你忘了两年前被我刺伤的事情了吗？]

柯拉松看着他，神色上的平静让他心里一时很没着落，他说，[那种事情吧。。我也有过那样的感受，所以我要把你医好，你不是一个一直会做那种事的人。]

[我就是要做那种人！]

柯拉松抬起头看天上飞过的海鸟，[跟小鬼争嘴可不是我会做的事情。] 他说，[等一下我们上岸后去找医院，看完病后我去买口锅，走太急了东西都没带全，晚上光吃压缩饼干可是一件很无趣的事情。]

罗觉得自己在被怒火煨煮，虽然生气却完全得不到发泄，光火的对象不管怎么样都无所谓的样子令人抓狂但又无可奈何。

这个人脑子里全是饼干烂糊。他恨恨的想，晚上等他睡熟了我要去偷那个电话虫，只要能跟家族人联系上就能想办法回到那里，到时候就远远逃离这个人身边，永远再不要见到他。

船帆被风吹得紧绷，海风中苦咸而腥气的味道能让人头脑清醒，远处密集飞鸟的天空下能看到岛屿的轮廓，船飞快地向岛行去，完全不肯体谅船上一个乘客心中的满怀抗议。

 

（2）  
无边无际的海水澄澈而湛蓝，海浪轻轻摇摆，波光粼粼，沿着明亮的海湾看出去，偶尔能见着海兽探头喷出轻烟般的水柱。海边的河湾淌着涓涓细流汇集到海里，沿岸开满了一大片紫色的野花，仿佛晚霞降落在海滩。这应该是让人沉醉在中的美景，然而罗西南迪只是长长的吐了一口气，把烟点起，然后分理着脑子里的一团乱麻。

抽烟的时候心里好像就没有那么烦躁，也不会觉得那么疲惫。他捏着烟，看着自己的手背，拳骨似乎有些肿起来的样子，里面还有些紫青，隐隐作痛。那一拳打得大概是太重了，他想，然而还是不能解恨。看到那孩子在医院里被像怪物一样对待，那倔强得像块卵石般的小孩会溃乱欲泪，脑子里当时一团暴怒上涌，像火药一样炸裂，什么都顾不到了。

他苦笑着心里想，我做事情就是这个样子，总是乱糟糟的，什么都做不好，看病没看成，结果还不得不离开那个岛。下一个有医院的岛屿太远，无法一天航行到，只能先到这个孤岛来过夜。船上淡水还够，也忘了买锅无法烧水，虽然有足够干粮充饥，还用静音果实的能力轻易抓到山鸡和野兔，却没有办法去煮熟肉食。

罗走了回来，脸上看不出之前哭泣的样子，垂下的帽沿挡住眼睛，神色很镇定，像是把一切情感仔细的包扎进身体里然后隐藏了起来，这种自我保护的方法让人熟悉得心跳顿停。他蹲下来看着石堆里围住的篝火，说，[你有刀子吗？]

罗西把自己的折叠刀递过去，[你想做什么？]

罗说，[看你发呆的样子就知道你不会做饭。] 

真是会打击人的小鬼，罗西想，不过倒也是说中了点。小时候被伺候得太周到，之后那段噩梦一样的日子捡到吃食已是天赐，海军的食堂里从不缺食物，哥哥也是一向有好厨子。处理食物这件事对他来说就像是法术一样无法想像的过程。

罗西说，[你会做？]

罗说，[喂，大衣又烧起来了。] 他丢下这一句话就拎着野兔的耳朵向河边走去。

该死！披一件易燃物坐在火星四溅的篝火旁边大概不是什么明智的事情。罗西手忙脚乱的把火扑灭，烟头上抖落的灰烬又烫到了手，他索性也跟着罗到河边，把手浸在凉水里，看着那小孩用刀细细的把野兔的皮割开剥掉，随后熟练的给它开膛破肚，一根肠子都没弄坏的去掉内脏，再切掉兔头，把肉完整得跟骨头分离，做成一条条穿在干支上。

罗西说，[我好像看到你做未来杀手的潜力。] 他看着又一只毛茸茸的野兔在片刻间被变成一堆肉串，这孩子切割东西的手势真是流畅好看但又让人心悸，[像你这样年龄的小鬼看到兔子不该想要抱而不是拿来做菜吗？]

罗抬起头的时候嘴角边上有点笑的意思，分解东西的过程好像让他心情愉快，他说，[我能做最好的杀手。]

罗西想，哥哥真是有能把所有小孩都变成神经病变态的奇能。然而，虽然这小鬼这么说，当时在船上，看到他笑嘻嘻的说我决定不把你的秘密告诉出去，那一瞬间神色里的透彻纯真让他起了冲动要带他走，也许哥哥会找到奇迹能够救治他的病症，但他不能把这孩子留在那里让哥哥把他身上所有纯净和善良的部分给磨灭。他不能像哥哥一样冷静和理智的去等待一个契机，他只能用自己所知道的笨拙办法去救这个小孩。这些年来，他离深渊靠的太近，每一天过去，都知道自己想要做的事情多么可笑，然而即使再无望，也想要做到，这种感觉可以把一个人拖下深渊，但就在自己觉得疲惫不堪，消沉不起的时候，他遇到了这个孩子，身上情感如此强烈，心里的伤口还血肉模糊，在善恶边缘上蹒跚作步，他不能任他跌入深渊，因为他知道，他将无法把他拖回来。

他在石背上捻灭了烟，说，[我们去烤肉吧。] 

罗回应的笑容出现的让人惊讶，而且如此明亮，让他心里之前覆盖的阴霾蜕化得像天边伴随落日出现的晚霞。他想，即使做不到原先想要做到的事情，也可以有个重新开始。不必等着深渊把自己吞噬。

海浪轻轻拍打海岸，一次又一次抚平之前留下的痕迹，潮水声模糊而恒定，让人心生安宁。

（3）  
天空灰蒙蒙的颜色倒映在海里也显出灰蓝的色彩，抬眼望出去，见不到海岛的轮廓也见不到海鸟的踪影。海浪拍打得不疾不缓，偶尔击打在船身上溅起白沫，味道也是咸苦的。海风冰冷透骨，吹得船帆鼓紧，船速也许是很快的，可是没有参照物体根本无法判断进行得有多快。

柯拉松又在翻书，他在地图册上用圆规做着计算，嘴里咬着笔的样子好像希望它是根烟那样有着一丝不耐，因为昏暗的天气而没有带墨镜，眼神很专注的看着书页。

罗转过头去看海，然而无边的大海也没有什么好看的，无事可做的现状让他心里空荡得发慌。他不喜欢这个状态，每当他无法在行动上让自己忙碌的时候，就有太多不愿意去想的事情会出现在脑海里。他渴望回归家族，在那里他每天排满着需要练习的事情，无论是剑术炮术还是体术，即使不需要消耗体力练习战斗技能，多弗拉明戈也会给他安排无数需要塞满大脑的知识和信息，在那里他每一刻时间都没有空闲，他可以专注任何一样事物，而不用和自己的思绪独处。

他想起昨夜的事情，兔肉在火上滋滋得冒油，弥漫着香气，坐在温暖的篝火旁嚼肉时心里确实有那么一刻忘记了原先的意图，好像没有愁虑的在享受一次野营，无论是白天医院遭遇的事情还是被迫离开家族的现实似乎都变得很遥远。

他想到自己在篝火旁问眼前这个人，[为什么我样子像个怪物，你却一点都不讨厌我？也不怕我？]

柯拉松当时在笑，他笑起来的时候由于脸上的油彩而显得很滑稽。他说，[你和我在街上走，大多数人只会把我当作怪物。] 然后他神情变得认真，[世上大家看到外表像怪物的人会害怕，其实，心里有怪物的人更可怕。]

他说，[我觉得我心里有个怪物，它很饥饿，想把一切东西撕碎。]

柯拉松看着他，他说，[每个人心里都有这样的怪物，有些东西会给它喂食，有时候我也控制不住它。但是你不能让它比你更强大，当它力量强过于你，它会把你吞噬，到那时你就没有自己的意愿，只有永远无法填满的饥饿。]

船驶过去的地方，会留下一条灰白混浊的船迹，很快的被两旁涌起的波浪淹没，看不到曾经去过的踪迹，也看不到要去的路线。然而白茫茫的船帆依然坚定的兀立，在一片昏灰中显得格外灼目。

他见到过这个人心里的怪物，在医院里，他看到男人暴怒的样子，一拳打倒那个面目可憎的，不该被称为医生的家伙。他没有想到这个总是看起来什么都不在乎的人会为他遭受的待遇而发怒。在那一霎间，他能感受到心上的一丝紧握，仿佛被触及到伤处一般。他想，这个人也遭受过那种伤害和痛苦。

自从被这个人强行带离家族后一直讨厌他，比之前被他差点摔死的时候还要讨厌，想尽逃离的办法，可是发生过医院那件事，忽然发觉自己没有那么厌恶这个人，虽然还是想要离开，但想到这家伙一个人孤零零的漂泊在海上会有一分不忍。

昨夜等他熟睡的时候去找电话虫，却看到他辗转反侧的在睡毯上翻了一夜，看到他满头冷汗，脸容抽搐，张嘴像是在叫的样子，却听不到他的叫声，大概是施行了果实能力的缘故。他等了这个人一夜，但始终没能等到他安睡的时候。每次看到他被噩梦所困的痛苦神情，心里对他的厌恶就仿佛被褪去了一层。直到外面开始天亮，帐篷顶上发白的时候，他终于放弃等待，爬回了睡毯，然而在剩余的时间里，他也无法再睡着。

他想到自己做的那些噩梦，血腥的铁锈味道，肉体烧焦的气息，父母血迹斑斑的脸，满天血红的火光，还有绝望的尖叫声，连绵不绝的枪声。他想起离开白城后，每一个人看到他脸上白斑时发出的尖叫声，还有比子弹还要伤人的厌憎目光，遭受鄙夷，恐慌还有驱逐，没有一个能落脚的地方。

恍惚间，眼前出现的却是母亲微笑的样子，浅金色的头发束在脑后，手腕露在卷起的袖口外面，白大褂的兜里永远藏着给小孩子们的糖果还有点心，站在厨房里盈盈的笑说，[我不会做饭，可我会做甜点。] 然后父亲总是一脸倦容，但看着母亲的时候嘴角就会扬起，随着她的口气说，[我也不会做饭，可我会煮面条。] 拉米这个时候会从房间里一头栽过来笑嘻嘻的叫道，[我最喜欢妈妈做的甜点！我最喜欢爸爸煮的面条！] 那个时候觉得妹妹好吵，现在想起来却觉得心仿佛被战车碾过一般死掉。

暗黄的夕阳压住海上的地平线，海浪翻过来的颜色深得像是红酒。船还是在摇摆，柯拉松皱眉抬起头的时候，发觉坐在船头的男孩已经睡着，抿紧嘴唇的样子，显得梦境里的世界一点也不美好。

 

（4）  
海上的风并不大，船帆软塌塌的抖动着，偶尔鼓一下，带着船身滑走两步。阳光金黄温暖，在船上的木质上折射出蜂蜜一样的光泽。罗西看着坐在船后端的男孩拧眉望向桅杆顶端的油绳，想判断大致的风向，手上调动着控帆索和方向舵，企图让船帆重新鼓胀起来并且保持饱满。

罗西说，[你不要把绳索拉得太紧，放松一些，让船身跟着风调整一下航向，然后再拉紧风帆。]

罗点了点头，然后仔细地扯着控帆索，慢慢调整船头和风帆位置之间的配合。他学一样事物的神情总是异样专注，两眼闪闪发光但又冷静沉着的样子让人忍不住心生喜爱。罗西想到他几天前突然提起要学习航行，那时他们已在几家医院遭受同样恶劣的待遇，他的心情越来越恶劣，几乎不敢想象罗的感受。他看着男孩每天加深的黑眼圈和脸上更多的白斑，感到如此的无能为力。罗提出要学习航行的时候，他好像是沦溺之际忽得浮木一般。

船帆鼓满时，小船速度明显加快，罗咬着牙拽着绳索想用绞盘把它固定住，同时又不能放开方向舵，手忙脚乱又着急的样子让罗西脸带微笑，换一个小孩也许他会忍不住上去帮手，可是他现在已经开始慢慢理解这个孩子，他知道他会想自己做到，而且那样才会觉得骄傲。

罗把船控制住的时候，神色里有着很兴奋的欣然。他望向他的眼里有着很多赞许，他看到罗没有能忍住自己的笑容，神态里全是孩童纯粹的得意，一点也不见郁忿的阴影。他喜欢看到这个孩子快乐的样子，这时候他明显得像是个小孩子，而不是个过早负担太多痛苦回忆的受害者。

哥哥喜欢这个孩子的时候，是不是也因为喜欢看到他骄傲的笑。罗西想，但他不会喜欢这孩子身上更柔软的东西，比如他自己拼命压制却无法抹灭的纯真还有善意。这些东西哥哥并不了解，并且从不了解，也永远不会想要去了解。

小时候的哥哥就骄傲跋扈，看人的眼神仿佛看虫蚁，却敢做没人敢做的事情，连大人都会叹息。那时如果他被欺负，哥哥会冷冷的盯住人，不管对方年纪多大个子多高，一定会用尽手段逼得人家求饶，然后说，你要记得他是谁的弟弟。语意里的神气仿佛王族一样。他们都是神，可是哥哥总是特别灿目的那一个，站在那里身形很小，但散发出来的气势好像可以把一切压倒。

每个男孩小时候大概都会对厉害的哥哥有点崇拜。

但哥哥的心是冰块，有着无论你如何放多少炽爱进去也溶解不了的坚硬，他没有爱的东西，也没有他觉得值得做出付出的任何事情，他只享受着远程的操纵，把一切当作一局游戏。

他看着哥哥冷漠地走进深渊，用心中力量强盛的怪物吞噬了他们的父亲，他没有力量可以与他抗争。他逃跑，在海军那里多年不言语，把身体里的伤害紧紧包扎起来，每天像机械一样重复着相似的动作，他想把一切都遗忘掉。可是每次见到哥哥的悬赏海报，不停上升的赏金，听到他做出的那些事情，他知道他无法置之不顾，即使这意味着他要回去面对自己一直想要回避的东西。

十多年来他在哥哥身边不言不语，做许多违背本性的事情，喝很多的酒，抽很多的烟，脸上永远涂着笑容的形状，身体里只有苦笑，看不到一点希望。哥哥对他，不算最好，也不算最糟糕。当初毫不犹豫的接纳他加入家族，也毫不顾忌的把他放在家族高位，然而同时把他当作没有意志的摆设一样全然掌控，即使他强迫自己做出粗暴的行为，哥哥好像还是能察觉出自己的本性而对此充满厌恶。他对他说话的时候，仿佛就当他是个听话而无用的玩偶，但假如做出违抗他意愿的事情，就会毫不留情的把他捏碎。

他看着罗兴致勃勃地掌控着帆船的进速。他想，这么多年来，他唯一看到哥哥流露出近似人类的情感就是对着眼前这个孩子，他从来没有见到过哥哥脸上会有那样柔和的表情，那时在罗身边看他读书的样子沉静而安宁，仿佛时光流动地特别迟缓一般。哥哥对这孩子的怜爱，有一段时间超越了他想要摧残东西的本能，他耐心又细致之极的调教着他，像是呵护一株珍稀难得的幼苗。他那时曾经相信过，也许哥哥心里亦有不曾被踩及的柔软的地方，会能养殖出父母在他身上试图培栽过的善意。

可是那天跟威灵顿交战后，哥哥说，[罗需要学习一下杀戮。] 在温暖的金色阳光里，他的语气让罗西全身发冷，他说，[他战斗技巧学的不错，但该下狠手的时候还是会犹豫，我得教会他如何变得残忍和绝情。我要找一样会让他喜欢的东西，比如生的像苹果花瓣一样的小女孩，然后命令他去杀掉她。学会杀掉自己喜欢的东西，就会没有东西不能去杀掉。]

罗西点起了烟，透过烟雾看着船尾的男孩。他那时早就该想到，哥哥不会奇迹般变回正常人类，他只会想把身边的人变成像他一样的怪物，即使是他喜欢的人。但他不能放任他这么做，尤其是这个孩子，他让他想到自己刚到海军的那两年，在战国慢慢引导他学会正常交流前，把情感紧紧封闭的样子。那时的自己也曾经以为，可以用憎恨代替悲痛，可以用丢弃情感去换取不再受伤害。

像蜜纱一样的金黄阳光洒落在罗的身上，船帆的反光斜斜照在他脸上，让他原本白晰的脸色显得愈加明亮。罗西想，有些事情，他倾力而为也无法去改变现实，这一点他已经接受了，但有些事情，只要有一丝机会，他就会继续倾力去做，因为还有希望。

他说，[罗，再走一段我们就靠岸吧。]

罗说，[好。但是你最好先把斗篷上烧起来的地方拿到水里去浸一下。]

[。。。。该死。]

 

（5）  
罗从来没有见到海面如此平静过，船帆一动也不动，没有一丝流动的空气。船只是轻微地摇晃着，没有任何目的移动。天际水平线上涌起着滚滚乌云，慢慢笼罩过头，让人觉得气闷难耐。柯拉松带着忧心忡忡的表情向着天上看了一天，此时反而神情坚定。他从容的把帆收起来扎紧，然后用油布把船中所有书籍还有食物和水都包裹起来用绳索固定住。

罗有不祥的预感，可是他也没有觉得慌乱。这几个月来不停地求医被拒，让他不得不认定一个事实，就是自己的病症真的无法救治。以前自己说着无法治疗的时候，也许心里还不是完全接受这个事实，但跟着柯拉松这些月里一家一家医院的跑，逐渐随着他的执拗一起开始抱有诊治的希望，然后一再被扑灭这种可能，让他意识到身上患着的确实就是个绝症，所剩的时间大概也没有多少。

父亲以前教过他，临终的绝症患者会经历五个阶段，否认，愤怒，讨价，抑郁和接受。他想自己大概是渡过了前面那几个阶段，不再愤恨地想要向这个世界寻仇。他只想待在这个船里，接受要去面对的事实，不再去任何医院，如果海水要把自己吞灭，那也许只会是一个更迅速而不用等待的死亡。

他看着柯拉松在船尾忙碌，心里觉得对他有几分歉意。起初那些日子里，自己确实一直没有放弃想逃离的念头，无论是想要拿到电话虫，还是学习航船。但两个人在一条船上，日日夜夜在一起，总会生出一些感情。他想他这些日子里对自己的照顾，烤肉时总把最好的部分留给自己，每次都把自己细心包好在睡毯里，耐心教会他航船，带他一起去捉飞禽小兽，钓到大鱼的时候和他一起兴奋得大笑，偷来贵族藏在深窖里做仪式的甜酒和他一起分着喝掉，对着海潮练习发射火箭炮，那些零零碎碎的，夹杂在绝望之中的很多快乐。

也许是学习航船的时候，他就没能舍得离开。风和日丽的天气里，柯拉松会让他掌船，然后把头罩盖在眼睛上躺在船底睡觉，船晃晃悠悠，他睡得很熟，完全可以把船靠近一个港口，然后游到岸上想办法搭船离开以后去跟家族取得联系。可是他一次也没有那么做。他想起这个人对自己诚心诚意微笑的时候就无法这么做。他想到他对自己的好，就不会再想逃跑。

家族也不需要一个快要死掉的小孩子，他想。

第一次在柯拉松面前提起家人，仿佛在防线里不小心制造了一个缺口。那个晚上柯拉松对他煮的汤赞不绝口，他没有留心的说出一句，[父母以前很忙碌的时候，我经常会给妹妹煮这个汤。] 说完他发了愣，离开白城后他从来没在任何人面前提起过家人，他甚至不敢去想他们，每次想起他们心里就疼得发慌。但是那个晚上柯拉松伸出手，把他的手握住，他的手很暖，不说话，只是摩挲着他的掌心。他眼圈一热，然而咬住嘴唇没有哭出来，满脑子浮现出家人的样子，母亲的微笑，父亲假装着恼，妹妹抱着自己开心的大叫。心里载了太多的恨，没有空暇想念他们，寄托对他们的哀思，如今想起来觉得整个人都要像砂器一样碎裂。

在多佛朗明哥的身边他学会封闭自己的情感。情感等于软弱。而软弱等于死亡。那个男人强大得仿佛让人朝圣的神祗，他身上的气息坚硬如石又锋利如刀，棱角分明的轮廓冷峻如浮雕。在他身边，他觉得安定，没有回涌的记忆扰乱心灵，他只需要注视着他，熠熠生辉的金发，冰冷如水沥钢铁，就想把自己也练成金属，锋锐刺骨，坚不可摧，做他最能依赖的刀剑。

但人不可能是坚钢，人是软弱有情感的，一旦回想起来过去就不可能再放下。到头来裂缝里暴露出所有的脆弱，面对着的那个人却没有指责自己，而是像地心引力一样接受他沉重的负载，毫无怨言，带着让人屏息般温柔的触感，像傍晚里暖融融的金黄篝火。

风起了，吹得船直晃动，越来越强，海浪也越发高了，开始像是要沸腾起来，雨点砸到身上，也越下越密集，砸得人身上生疼。柯拉松顺着摇晃的小船来到他面前，这个在平地上走会摔跤的人此刻走的很稳，他蹲到他面前，脸上的微笑令他如此心定，他说，[罗，来，我抱住你，雨就不会打到你身上。我抓住船，不会让浪水把你卷走，运气好的话，这场风暴我们可以抗过去，连船都可以撑过去。] 他的声音一直有着一股温暖，让他想起母亲曾经在天冷下雪时煮的热饮，金褐色的焦糖融在热腾腾的苹果酒里，肉桂的香气弥漫出来，让人还没喝一口的时候已经感觉到渗骨的寒气正被驱离。

他说，[我不会害怕这一点风暴。] 柯拉松摸了摸他的头，用黑羽斗篷把他们两个裹好，他身上有烟草的味道。他想，这个人衣服烧糊了那么多次，焦味和烟草混合在一起反而让人想起营地里的那些宁静的夜晚，听着他把满天的星星乱数，每一个的名字都叫错，然后用随身带着的火器给他做出焰火。

柯拉松说，[这场风暴过去后，我们会想出办法把你的病治好，一切都会没事的。你会快活的活下去，想做什么就去做，永远自由无虑。]

他想，你说的谎话总是那么拙劣，却又总是说得那么坚定，但即使明天死去，也不会感到畏惧，因为你永远不会弃我而去。

他说，[我相信你。]

Fin.


End file.
